Brendam: Collision Course
Bernard's Magical World is a 2024 fantasy-comedy musical adventure film and a midquel to Brendam: The Movie. The film is directed and written by James Gunn. It is seen before the middle of Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy) in Brendam: The Movie. It stars Lauren Ambrose, Paul Dano, Chris Cooper, Ed Helms, Catherine O'Hara, Forest Whitaker, Christopher Guest, Jean Reno, John Cleese, Jon Bernthal, James Corden, Benicio del Toro, Nev Scharrel, the Monty Python team and Woody Harrelson. In a long prolouge and epiloige are narrated by Corey Burton. Premise Bernard and his friends, the Guardians of Brendam, meet a wilderness explorer named Kylee and Zig Zag's stepfather Victor. When Lovelace is captured by the evil Ernest of the Cross, his assistant, a no-nonsense creature named Pepe, Bernard's brother and fellow evil historical leaders, Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Al Capone, they go on a quest to save him. Cast *Ed Helms - Bernard (the main protagonist; credited as Bernard Livingston) *Nev Scharrel - Kylee (the deuteragonist; credited as Wilderness Explorer Kylee) *Forest Whitaker - Zig Zag (the tetartagonist; credited as Zig Zag Salamander) *Brendan Gleeson - Victor (the tritagonist; credited as Victor Salamander) *Woody Harrelson - Ernest of the Cross (the hidden main antagonist; credited as The Evil Doctor) **Harrelson also voices Colonel Theodore Sugarbottoms (a supporting character and the disguise of Ernest; credited as Col. Ted Sugarbottoms) *Lauren Ambrose - Olivia (a supporting character; credited as Olivia Howard) *John Cleese - Karl (a major antagonist; creidited as The Evil Genius) *Christopher Guest - Ivan the Terrible (one of the four secondary antagonists; credited as Ivan) *Jean Reno - Napoleon Bonaparte (one of the four secondary antagonists; credited as Napoleon) *Chris Cooper - Toto (a major character; credited as Toto Halligton) *Paul Dano - King Joe & Narrator (a major character; credited as King Joe Templeton) *Jim Parsons - Lovelace (a major character; credited as Lovelace Howard) *James Corden - Pepe (one of the four secondary antagonists; credited as The Nefarious Peperally) *Jon Bernthal - Al Capone (one of the four secondary antagonists; credited as Al) *Forest Whitaker - Doppleganger ZigZag (a supporting antagonist; credited as The Roboctic Zig Zag) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Chauncey (a supporting antagonist; credited as Genius' Best Friend) *Sacha Baron Cohen - Punjab (a supporting character; credited as Peperally's bodyguard) *James Gunn - Quinn (a supporting antagonist; credited as Larry) *Tony Hale - Kyle (a supporting character; credited as Assistant Kyle) *Benicio del Toro - Count Roderick Von Zipper (a supporting antagoinst; credited as The Count) *Danny Mann - Percy (the tertiary antagonist of the film; credited as the Settlers' dog) *Jenny Slate and Eddie Izzard - Becca and Abner (supporting antagonists; credited as LALA) *Michael Peña - Dernard (one of the four secondary antagonists; credited as Dernard Livingston) *John DiMaggio - Diesel (a supporting character; credited as Diesel The Monkey) *Uzo Aduba - Cynthia (a supporting character; credited as Cynthia Livingston) *John Cleese, Terry Gilliam, Eric Idle, Terry Jones and Michael Palin as The Intergalactic Council of Superior Beings (major antagonists) *Catherine O'Hara - Helga (a supporting character; credited as Helga Salamander) *Jennifer Saunders - Masikura (a supporting character; credited as Masikura the Maid) *Alain Chabat - Iago (a supporting character; credited as Iago Salamander) *James Gunn - Leni (a minor antagoinst; credited as Leni Weselton) J.B. Eagle's Oh's Magical World Oh's Magical World is a spoof to Bernard's Magical World. It is released in December 1 2024. Cast video * Oh (Home) as Bernard * Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Kylee * Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) as Pepe=James Corden * Lem (Planet 51) as Lovelace * Disgust (Inside Out) as Olivia * King Julien (Madagascar) as Victor Doyle * Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Zig Zag * Hunter (Storks) as Ernest of the Cross * Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) as Ivan the Terrible * Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Napoleon Bonaparte * Phango (Khumba) as Count Roderick Von Zipper * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Toto * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Joe * Smaug (The Hobbit) as Karl Frankenstein * Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) as Al Capone * Nigel (Rio 1-2) as Doppleganger Zig Zag * Maurice w/ Mort (Madagascar) as Punjab * Mike Wasowski (Monsters, Inc.) as Colonel Theodore Sugarbottoms * Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Helga * Bruce, Anchor, Chum (Finding Nemo), Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as the Intergalactic Council of Superior Begins * Buck (Ice Age) as Iago * Neera (Planet 51) as Cynthia * Branch (Trolls) as Diesel * Smek (Home) as Dernard * Chef (Trolls) as Leni Weselton * Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) as Count Roderick Von Zipper's Valet * Scud (Toy Story 1) as Chauncey * Don Lino (Shark Tale) as Assistant Kyle * Crane (Kung Fu Panda 1-3) as the Mime Voices *Mindy Kaling *Jason Bateman *Jason Sudekis *Jim Parsons *Helen Mirren *Kelsey Grammer *John Malkovich *Gary Oldman *Benedict Cumberbatch *Kevin Hart *James Corden *Liam Neeson *Christina Applegate *Kaley Cuoco *Amy Poehler *Anna Faris *Bill Hader *Sacha Baron Cohen *Jemaine Clement *Cedric the Entertainer *Andy Richter *Robert De Niro *Billy Crystal Tv.tropes *Adult Fear: At the final battle, Ernest lets out his evil grin, which shocks the Guardians (but not Bernard who is brave). *Amusing Injuries: Toto and Joe suffers several in their attempts to assassinate Ernest. *And the Adventure Continues: Kylee becomes the new member of the Guardians of Brendam and goes for some missions after Zig Zag's defeat. *And Here He Comes Now: After Lovelace wishes that the Guardians will save him, the Guardians make it to the top of the Forever Mountain. *Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking: Near the end, as Lovelace is about to fall to his death, Benrard says, "I made it with the help of Toto, Joe, Olivia and Zig Zag. *Ascended Extra: Karl and Chauncey, who were both Demoted to Extra in the first movie (the former especially), are now getting top billing. *Badass Family: The Guardians fight the settlers and Joe conducts the "1812 Overture". During the battle, Pepe is pushed down and reformed by Bernard. *Boredom Montage: Bernard with repetitive Guardian life near the start until he got exhausted and wishes it to be once a day. *Bread, Eggs, Breaded Eggs: At the film's climax, before Ernest leaves, he tells the Guardians, "I want experiments, I want chemist. I want chemist experiments." *Big Bad: Pepe (at the end of the film, he reforms). *Big "WHAT?!": Before the defeat of Ernest, he says, "WHAAAAAAAAT?!" *Brick Joke: **At the start of the film, Bernard meets Kylee and Zig Zag is jealous when Kylee is Bernard's friend (Zig Zag's doppleganger likes her). At the end, Kylee hugs Zig Zag after Ernest's defeat and thinks he likes her which makes him say "YEAH!!!". **Toto ditches Bernard and the Guardians after the defeat of the Count. At the final battle, he returns in a blimp and joins the fight. *Book-Ends: **Bernard waking up as the sun rises after the opening credits and at the final scene. **At the start of Act I, after Ernest's clip, Bernard says, "I wouldn't know that Ernest would be so evil." At the end of Act II, after Ernest tells his past story, Bernard says, "I know you are so mean. Infact I wouldn't know that you would be so evil." *Card Carrying Villains: Ernest does his evil grin to the audience and tells them "I'm Always Good At Pretending." before locking the Guardians up. *Cast Calculus: Villainesses and heroines alike. **For the Guardians of Brendam, ***The Hero/The Big Guy: Bernard. ***The Lancer: Lovelace. ***The Smart Guy: Zig Zag. ***The Chick: Olivia. ***Kid Appeal Characters: Toto and Joe. ***Seventh Ranger: Kylee. **For the Main Villains, ***The Kirk: Ernest of the Cross. ***The McCoy: Dernard. ***The Spock: Pepe. *Classical Music: Tyler Bates re-writes the film's classical music. *Continuity Nod: During the 1812 Overture, Bernard punches one of the settlers in the face. *Creative Closing Credits: This film's credits show scenes of the Dance Party Ending going on. A happy ending indeed. After the first three minutes, the rest of the credits appear on parchment paper. At the end of the credits, "Hooked on a Feeling" returns to kick off the closing credits. *Crossdressing Voices: James Gunn (the director, writer and voice of Larry) does the voice of Leni Weselton (the owner of Leni's Officially Licensed Movies who was interrogated by Bernard at the climax of the film). *Conducting The Carnage: At the climax of the film, Joe conducts the "1812 Overture" while the Guardians and his new friends battle the Settlers. *Cold-Blooded Torture: At the final battle, Ernest does his torture by tickling Zig Zag and finishes the torture by doing his evil laugh. *Dance Party Ending: With Andy Grammer singing "A Friend Like You". *Defeat Means Friendship: Pepe is beaten up by the Guardians during the 1812 Overture scene. When the music stops, Bernard hugs Pepe and asks them to join them. During the epilouge, Pepe retires to be a con-artist and becomes friends with the people in Asia he tricked. *Demoted to Extra: Zig Zag's henchmen in the first film don't get much screentime as their boss in the film and have ten minutes and three scenes of screen time in the original film (they have major roles in the extended version). Cynthia only appears at the beginning and the final scene of the film and has only three lines only. *Disco Dan: At the end of the film, all the characters dance to a new song. *Down the Rabbit Hole: During the escape tunnel scene, the Guardians start the tunnel by going down it. *Dream Within a Dream: At the middle of the film, Bernard dreams about the Bandit getting him who turns out to be Kylee (seen for the first time in the film). *Earn Your Happy Ending *Everybody Cries: After Zig Zag is tortured by Ernest, the Guardians cry. *Evil Laugh: Ernest's sinister laugh ("HEE-HAW-HO-HO-HO!") is first heard as Bernard and Kylee first hear him. And it is last heard at the end as he is about to kill Bernard during the final battle. *The Exile: Ernest brings Lovelace to the Forever Mountain to be killed. *Exploding Fish Tanks: While Ernest kills Bernard before capturing him, he smashes a fish bowl. *Fat Bastard: Ernest (the film's central antagonist). *Fireball Eyeballs: At the climax, Ernest tells Bernard, "You know what happens when you make Ernest MAD!" before leaving the headquarters. *Flat "What.": Zig Zag lets one out as Ernest tortures him. *Genki Boy: Joe runs fast every time he sees Kylee. But in the final battle, Joe walks slowly while Kylee wishes her good luck. *Glass Smack and Slide: Diesel tries to follow the rest of the guardians as they are about to take flight. However, just as he's jumping toward the tunnel, Toto closes the tunnel door and Diesel smacks flat against its small window, before sliding down. *Gossip Evolution: Ernest tells Bernard and Kylee his story and after that, he locks them up with the Gaurdians and takes Lovelace to the forever mountain. *Happy Dance: Bernard witnesses his new friends and the Guardians dance at the end of the film. *Happy Ending: Zig Zag and Bernard share a kiss together, ending the movie. *Iris Out: The film ends with a typical cartoon-style one, on Bernard after the big finish on the Andy Grammer "A Friend Like You" number, moments after his kiss with Zig Zag. *Ironic Echo: Zig Zag tells Ernest at the Guardians' arrival at Las Vegas before Ernest tortures him, "I better be here that I will see, you be left to die by me." *Ironic Echo Cut: Ernest says, "Come here, Bernard." offscreen. In his lair, Ernest says, "Thank you." *It's All About Me / Motive Rant: Ernest tells his story about how he became bad during his real introduction to Bernard. *Jaw Drop: Joe lets one out at the Guardians' arrival at the Forever Mountain as Ernest is about to kill Lovelace. *Left the Background Music On: Trumpets play while Bernard gives his rousing speech to the Guardians before they go to the Forever Mountain to save Lovealce. After that, the music is coming from the TV Ernest watches. Also, when the Guardians arrive at the Forever Mountain, they are trying to creep up on Lovelace, who has kidnapped by Ernest, without startling him. Their movements are accompanied by a set of increasingly tense string chords...until Toto and Joe turn round to see Bernard playing the chords on his hair. *The Mole: Pepe is revealed to be Ernest's assistant in order to destroy Brendam. At the climax, he reforms and helps the Guardians defeat Ernest. *This Is Gonna Suck: Before Ernest tortures Zig Zag, Toto says the trope's name. *Musical Slapstick Montage: Bernard and the Guardians set up a trap for Ernest. *My God, What Have I Done?: Pepe says this after the Guardians attack him. *Obviously Evil: Ernest, Dernard and Pepe are the only antagonists in the film with lots of screen time. He taks Lovelace to Las Vegas to show his people the forever potion convention. *Out-of-Character Moment: Ernest tells Bernard is story of how becomes fired from the Guardians of Brendam and wants revenge on them at the film's climax. *Potty Emergency: Toto has one in the middle of being chased by the angry monkey mob, which leads to him being stranded with them while Bernard and the others escape. *The Power of Rock: During the final battle, Pepe plays "I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister while activating Ernest's trap. It is also Ernest's defeat. *Orchestral Bombing: During the final battle, Joe plays Tchaikovsky's "1812 Overture" over Brendam's public address system when he blows up the settlers. *Oh, Crap!: Bernard lets out a shy face at the start as Ernest is on the projector and at the end in which Ernest tortures Zig Zag. *Overly Long Gag: Zig Zag complains a monolouge as he figures out how he'll escape from the basement. This sequence goes on for at least 30 seconds, which in cartoon time is forever. *Redemption Quest: Bernard rallies Zig Zag to join their quest after they found him. Bernard:'' Come on, fellas! Did Lolvelace give up when the Jedi had me strapped to the back of a rocket?'' The Other Guardians: {glumly}'' No.'' Bernard:'' No. And did Lovelace give up when you threw me out of the back of that ship?'' Joe: {guilty}'' Oh, you had to bring that up.'' Bernard: No, he did not! We've got a friend in need! We will not rest until we're safe in our Headquarters! NOW LET'S MOVE OUT! *Rousing Speech: Bernard to the other Guardians while going after Lovelace in 2. It's so rousing that the Stars and Stripes unfurls behind him out of nowhere. Bernard: Come on, fellas. Did Lovelace give up when the Jedi had me strapped to a rocket? No! And did he give up when you threw me out of the back of that ship? No, he didn't! We have a leader, and we're not going to rest until he's safe in our headquarters! Now, let's move out! *Running Gag: Two running gags: First, Bernard hit by Toto (three times: at the beginning, before Bernard's speech and at the final scene). The second is "You know what happens when you make Ernest mad! Did I ever tell you about problem here?" *Shout-Out: Here are a few shout-outs for the film: **Eine kleine Nachtmusik plays throughout the film. The Allegro appears at the first scene, the seach for Lovelace and the moments after Ernest's defeat. The Romanze only appears at the second-to-last scene of the film. The Menuetto appears at the meeting and Ernest's defeat. The whole thing is the second song at the end credits. **Zig Zag tells of the time he made Ernest mad, and woke up to find a killed bird in his bed. **Olivia tells of the time Ernest boiled her phone in a pot. **Several elements of Ernest's plan resemble those from the Saw films. **During the Forever Mountain battle, Joe conducts 1812 Overture by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky while destroying the Settlers. *Slasher Smile: Ernest makes several smiles when she plans revenge on the Guardians for slighting her in their stories before the events of Brendam 2 about making him mad. *Stupid Question Bait: During the final battle, Ernest asks Toto, "Will I kill you FIRST?!?!?". Toto didn't awnser that. So Ernest kills Lovelace instead. *Survival Mantra: Before Bernard can save Zig Zag from Ernest, he chants to Ernest, "I'm Not Your... breaths ...Prey. I'm Not Your Prey. I'm Not Your Prey." *Swapped Roles: Pepe locks up Zig Zag and builds a robotic clone of him. *Take a Third Option: Parodied by Bernard at one point. Toto: We're going and getting Zig Zag! Olivia: We're staying and calling Lovelace! Bernard: There is a third option. (dramatic piano chord) Olivia: There is? Bernard: Yes. It involves...(zooms out to show Bernard standing at a toy keyboard)...murder. (Bernard plays a dramatic piano chord) Toto: That's your option?! Bernard: No, not really, it's just you three had options and I wanted to have one as well, hehe...or did I? (Bernard plays a dramatic piano chord) *Team Hand-Stack: The Guardians do this after Bernard's Rousing Speech. *The Cameo: Cynthia appears at the film's beginning, talking to Bernard. *The One Who Wears Shoes: Kylee wears platform sandals because Ernest insists she has to be taller before the events of Brendam 2. Once the Guardians realize Ernest was Evil All Along, Kylee takes off the shoes and throws them at his face. *Theme Tune Cameo: As the last song of the end credits, the instrumental of the films' theme song "Hooked on a Feeling" is played. *Three... Two... One...: Before the Guardians' trap from Ernest begins, Zig Zag counts down. *Those Two Guys: Toto and Joe in this film. These two guys share their scenes together and are the film's comic-relief characters. *Title Drop: At the film's final battle, Ernest says, "This is not BERNARD'S MAGICAL WORLD! It's Mine!" *Trailers Always Lie: The film's theatrical trailer showed Helga and Iago as cheerleaders. It is also shown at the extended edition's final battle. *Turn the Other Cheek: At the middle of the film, the Count (Bernard's arch nemesis) comes to Brendam to kill Bernard. At the big chase scene, Bernard shoos the Count by melting him. *Two Words: I Can't Count: Ernest says, "Two Words: I'm taking Lovelace to... the cliff". *Wham Episode: In the first film after the midquel's events, Karl and Chauncey survive from their death and save Bernard from being locked up. *"Where Are They Now?" Epilogue: In a mid-credits scene, the narrator (Corey Burton) explains the epilouge of the characters. *Wink "Ding!": After Ernest's defeat, Pepe winks at Bernard. *With Lyrics: Zig Zag sings an updated version of "Eine kleine Nachtmusik Romanze" called "Be Kind To Me" to cheer Bernard up. *You Have Got to Be Kidding Me!: Bernard says this after Ernest tortures Zig Zag. Songs *Just a Kid - Wilco *Friends - Blake Shelton *Be Kind To Me - Forest Whitaker *A Friend Like You - Adam Grammer *Right Back Where We Started From - Nev Scharrel *Party Rock Anthem - Ed Helms, Forest Whitaker, Lauren Ambrose, Chris Cooper, Paul Dano and Jim Parsons *What a Wonderful World - Ed Helms *What is Love - Janelle Monáe *The Virginia Company - Woody Harrelson, Tony Hale and Chorus Gallery guardians_of_the_galaxy__avengers_infinity_war_by_queenofnightwish-dbv9jto.jpg|The Guardians of Brendam in the theatrical release poster Quotes Category:Brendam main characters